1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fluid dynamic bearing, a fluid dynamic bearing manufactured by the method, a motor that comprises the fluid dynamic bearing, and a disk drive device that comprises the motor. In particular, the present invention relates to technique to fill lubricant in a fluid dynamic bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic-disk drive device such as a hard disk drive and an optical-disk drive device such as a CD (Compact Disc) device and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) device are known as devices for recording and reading digital data. These devices comprise a motor for rotating a disk. Lately, the fluid dynamic bearing has been adopted in these motors in many situations.
Various methods for manufacturing the fluid dynamic bearing are proposed, such as a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-5170, a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-98393, and a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-273908.